


Blood Call

by ayonoi



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, Creeper Loki, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayonoi/pseuds/ayonoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After battle, Thor's blood still sings and calls out. One person heeds the call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/gifts).



> Prompt from tumblr: Thorki, blood, bottom!Thor, breathplay.

Thor returns from battle, blood still singing in his veins with the power he exerts in the battlefield. Mjolnir, still caked with mud and blood, sings praises to its king, its master. Vibrating with energy, Thor walks with purpose to his rooms, everyone gives wide berth as he passes by. Loki hides behind a pillar and smiles.

When he arrives, he places Mjolnir on the floor, next to the bed. There will be time to clean his hammer later. He wills the chainmail on his arms to disappear, leaving arms bare. Armor and cape are next, filthy, bloody. Even the inner clothing is streaked with blood. Thor’s fingers are tinted red. There is a hunger inside of him, he placates it by licking his fingers, coppery taste of blood heavy in his mouth. He is hard, has been for a while. He takes off his tunic, undoes his boots and throws himself on his bed, arms stretched wide open. He takes a breath, his hands moving to roam his chest, tweak a nipple, scratch his chest hard enough to make blood well up in tiny beads. He gathers the blood and sucks it off his fingers, the rest he spreads around. He scratches his stomach, furrows marking the paths. He pinches his side hard enough to break skin. He is bleeding and the pain fuels his pleasure. Bloody fingers pull down his breeches and circle around his hard cock. Thor moans, gathers more blood in his fingers and begins to jerk himself off.

He hears the door open, he is not surprised Loki has sought him out but he feels so good, refuses to stop the punishing rhythm he has set. Loki can watch for all he cares but the hedonist in him can’t wait for his brother to join him, to taste Loki’s cock, to have his hole be stretched wide. He also knows Loki will not pass this up, never.

"Brother dear, let me give you a hand" Loki says as he climbs in bed with Thor, hand running through the drying blood on Thor’s stomach. The knife is small and sharp, Thor moans when Loki runs the point down one arm then licks the long line of blood that runs down said arm. Loki smiles wickedly as he cuts his hand, slaps Thor’s hand away from his cock and starts to grip it, smearing it with the blood on his palm.

"Loki, please". Loki has never been able to resist Thor, not when he returns to him, high from battle, body humming with unspent energy. He leaves Thor for a bit to fetch the oil that is kept by the bedside. Thor is panting, fisting his cock again, looking at Loki with desire. Loki can’t help himself, he runs the knife on Thor’s stomach, the line of bright blood calling to him. He slicks his fingers with oil and moves to tease Thor’s entrance open as he licks the stripe of blood. Thor’s groan makes his cock hard, he bites him and can hear the obscene sounds Thor makes as the pain turns into pleasure. He is two knuckles deep in Thor’s ass, the muscles clamping down on them, greedy for more. Loki has no patience, he manhandles Thor, spreads his thighs wide, knees bent and feet planted on the bed. Thor is bloody, he is never more beautiful like this, savage and wanton.

"Do it Loki, damn it" Loki lines his cock to Thor’s entrance and takes him in one thrust. Thor loses his breath for a moment, the pain brilliant but he is still hard. Loki waits for two heart beats, his brother is so tight, no cunt can compare to the heat and the grip of his brother’s ass. He begins to move, thrusting hard, pushing Thor up the bed with every move.

Thor hand’s are restless, they leave his cock to flick a nipple, to scratch hard pecs. He is smeared in blood, pleasure singing from every nerve. He groans and moans, unashamed. Loki watches, can’t help himself. His rhythm does not falter as he grips Thor’s thighs and pushes them to his chest, changing the angle of his thrusts. Thor breathes sharply every time Loki’s cock hits his prostate, he is close but not close enough. He moves to hold his legs by the back of his knees and that frees Loki’s hands.

Loki can’t get enough of Thor, his body, his warmth, his everything. He belongs to Loki and Loki alone. Loki’s hands roam across Thor’s chest, his sides, his shoulders, His hands settle over Thor’s neck, feeling his pulse flutter and as he pushes deeper in to Thor’s body, he begins to squeeze. Thor’s hands grab Loki’s ass, trying to guide him, spurring him on to fuck harder, deeper. He feels Loki’s hands tighten around his neck, robbing him of breath. He is so close, delirious with the feeling of Loki’s cock in him, the blood roaring in his ears, the look in his brother’s eyes, marking him, owning him. Loki’s hands tighten, there is no air and climax hits him, breath gone, convulsing with the force of the pleasure he is feeling.

No one can have Thor, no one, no one, no one, Loki chants in his head as he tightens the grip he has on Thor’s neck. He feels Thor come, he watches Thor’s red face and knows for certain that no one will ever have this from his brother. He will kill them first, he will kill Thor before he is touched by anyone else. He is coming with that thought in his mind, his orgasm milked by Thor’s hole. He lets go of Thor’s neck and he hears him cough, taking big gulps of air. He collapses on top of his brother, boneless and exhausted. His cock slips out of Thor’s body, making a mess between his legs. He doesn’t care, he can barely move.

Thor is tired, bloody but Loki’s weight is comforting. He pulls him up a little and kisses his hair. He moves them away from the wet spots from the bed and spoons his brother. Loki is almost sleep but manages to hear the breathy “Thank you brother” from Thor’s lips. He lets sentiment win this time, entwines their hands. He is selfish, Thor belongs to him, he will never let him go.


End file.
